ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagat
Sagat is a playable character in Street Fighter series. He is the main antagonist of the first Street Fighter game. Biography The Legacy of Sagat *''Street Fighter (1987)'' *''Street Fighter II (1991)'' **''Street Fighter II: Champion Edition (1992)'' **''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting (1992)'' **''Super Street Fighter II (1993)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo (1994)'' **''Hyper Street Fighter II (2003)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix (2007)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' *''Street Fighter IV (2008-2009)'' **''Super Street Fighter IV (2010-2011)'' **''Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition (2011)'' Appearance Sagat is characterized by his intimidating and overpowering appearance which consists of a very tall body shape, muscularity, bald head, eye patch, Muay Thai kickboxing trunks, hand and feet wraps/bandages, solid white eyes, and a scar across his chest. He uses his height to his advantage in his long-reaching attacks. His natural size drove him to become a powerful fighter. His hands are massive enough to close around the entire head of many of his opponents. He is depicted as being totally bald, except in one official artwork that shows him with a full head of long hair, which has since become the basis for his third alternate costume in Street Fighter IV. Sagat wears traditional short Muay Thai kickboxing shorts and classic wraps. The trunks have colors varying from purple with yellow trim, to blue with red trim, to blue with yellow trim. He wears tape around his fists and feet to protect his hands and ankles. Sagat also has a black eye-patch over his severely damaged right eye, though the lack of depth perception and loss of peripheral vision do not seriously hamper his ability as a powerful fighter; this can be explained by the existence of monocular cues. The massive scar on his chest is a constant reminder of Ryu's victory. Sagat makes no attempt to conceal the disfigurement, and in fact draws power from the hateful memory it invokes. In Capcom vs. SNK 2, Sagat's scar glows while he charges energy for his S-Groove super meter. In the Street Fighter II series, Sagat's in-game sprite does not display the highly muscular build of the Street Fighter Alpha series, although even at that time he had been consistently portrayed as such in his Super Street Fighter II Turbo ending, and other Capcom artworks. Later on, the game graphics improved to match those of the comics. Due to a technical limitation in the Street Fighter series, Sagat's eyepatch will appear to switch from eye to eye when Sagat faces another direction, since the left-facing sprite is a mirror-image of the right. Neither the 3D Street Fighter EX games nor Street Fighter IV feature this limitation. For similar, yet unexplained reasons, in all of Sagat's game appearances (see the sprites below) except for Street Fighter and Street Fighter IV, his eyepatch had always covered up his left eye whenever he faced to the right. All characters in the games are supposed to be shown in their normal appearance when facing to the right, from the Player 1 position. Either this was merely an oversight in all the games, or Sagat's sprite is suppose to be viewed normally when he is facing to the left. In Street Fighter II V, Sagat doesn't wear his eyepatch. Personality Sagat encompasses a stereotypical "proud fighter" personality, since he is very powerful and strong-willed as well as hard-working and dedicated in body and spirit to martial arts life. His uncommon physical appearance makes him menacing, hideous and downright unfriendly at first glance. This persona is greatly boosted by the elevated levels of rage and power unleashed during combats - even to the extent of being nearly lethal, should Sagat see himself pinned or threatened with defeat. Feeling very ashamed of himself since his defeat at the first World Warrior Tournament, Sagat feeds on both his hatred towards Ryu and on seeking a new chance to challenge and defeat him to recover his title of greatest fighter of all and thus restore his lost "honor". Despite this violent and sometimes cruel nature in battles, Sagat is a deeply honorable warrior who appreciates worthy opponents and greatly despises taking unfair or dishonest advantages in combat - as seen in his own final boss pre-battle dialogues in Street Fighter Alpha 3, Sagat is highly disgusted with M. Bison as he infused Ryu with his malevolent Psycho Power in order to "make Ryu much stronger and thus grant Sagat the rematch he always looked forward to", which instead had the opposite effect: it caused Sagat to try to break Ryu free of Bison's influence. This is a strong proof that Sagat values true martial spirit and strength of character above all when facing those he considers worthy adversaries. As the former God of Muay Thai, Sagat is quite proud and confident in his abilities, taking his status as a renowned martial arts champion very seriously. Unlike his former student, Adon, Sagat actually learns from his own mistakes and improves for the better, as shown when his pride has led to surges of extreme hatred or deep depression. Examples include his infamous defeat at the hands of Ryu (which originated the scar across his chest) and his fight with a hatred-stricken Dan Hibiki, who had challenged him to avenge his father's death - which caused Sagat to realize in himself the same sadness and emptiness that Dan felt for his deceased father, and prompted him to throw the fight so that Dan was not consumed by revenge. After fights, Sagat tends to mock the "inferiority" of the defeated opponent, such as seen in his win quotes from Street Fighter II and Street Fighter Alpha game series. Deep down in his heart and soul, Sagat has no other purposes in his life than fighting and becoming stronger everyday. Despite enjoying a lot fights in tournaments, he turns most of his attentions towahrds Ryu, whom he considers "the only man able to defeat him and worthy to be faced in a life or death battle". Theme Song Sagat's theme song is a SFIV remix of his stage from Street Fighter II. Sprites Trivia * In the Capcom vs. SNK series when Sagat defeats an enemy, he sometimes makes a reference to the original Street Fighter by saying "Try again, kid." This is also one of Sagat's winning quotes in Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix. * The Thai word, sagat (สกัด), means "to intercept or to stop something from advancing." * Sagat bears a heavy resemblance to fellow Capcom villain Sigma of the Mega Man X series, especially his facial features. * A part of Sagat's theme can be heard in Asura's Wrath in Lost Episode 1, when Ryu appears. * His action figure's in Hasbro's Street Fighter movie subline have him listed as "Viktor Sagat". * In the original Street Fighter, Sagat's eyepatch comes off when he is knocked out and is seen on the ground next to him. * Being 7' 5" (226cm) tall, Sagat is the third-tallest character in the whole Street Fighter franchise, behind T. Hawk and Hugo. * One of Sagat's lines in the cartoon series ("You like some...cornflakes?") is the subject of an internet meme. Gallery Illustrations Renders sagat.png|Super Street Fighter IV Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Shadoloo Members Category:Characters from Thailand Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Masters of Muay Thai Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Champions Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Characters Born in July Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1987